fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of Nephilim; First mission, haunted house
Location: Save the Nephilim Bridage (Hidden location on earth) Time: 30 october 2002 Last time we saw how young boy Carl know his true past as he already knowed being nephilim by his mother, now he finally get know whole picture. He and his friend Mike get teleported to Save the nephilim organization by John, one of bridage leaders. '' ''There they meet John sister Emilia who wasn`t happy about Joh to bring another human to their base, but agreeded him to stay as Mike told he could be usefull. Emilia then command Carl to follow her to begin his training for ``big bad world`` while John take Mike to see his parents... One of many training room Carl is sitting at the ground and breaths heavily after one of hardest training sessions... ``It good to see you have been improven since last time. These few months has been tough, but you came to top. But still you are too implussive and act sometimes too fast.`` Emilia told Carl as she walked around her writing report about his skill set and how Carl has been improved with few months, as he joined organization. ``It`s not good if enemy trap you and you just slam head on against them you need stragety against them`` Carl takes deep breath before rises from gound and swipe sweat off his head. ``Also you must learn how spread your wings. They are valuable asset in nephilims power and skill set.`` ``I know, i know, it not that easy get them out`` Carl responded with annoyed tone. ``Tone down, they will sproud when time is rigth. But still i give you B+ for your grade for training and you are now ready for your last challenge where you ust prove yourself`` ``Is this gonna be like those disney movies, you must be prove yourself worthy?`` Carl ask with humorous tone. ``Yes it is actually is, but there is also that classic chapter where you face yours fears challenge.`` Emilia replier with devilsih smile. ``What fear challenge? I dont fear anything!`` ``Let see what my mothers magic says about that`` Emilia took Carl to see hers mother and explained that it is time for that again. Samantha took hers tarod cards and begin chant spell to see Carls deepest fears.... ``Well what it is? What he fears most?`` Asked John while leaned against wall. ``Be patient my child, we will soon know`` Samantha replies as she watched hers cards closely and then beging smile. ``What it is?`` Carl asked with little wimpering voice. ``Emilia and John you gonna love this one and i know rigth place where you can make this test.`` Samantha said, as she showed only to John and Emilia what Carl most feared thing is. ``Well what it is?!!`` Carl demanded as all three just wathced him and smiled. ``You see sooon enough and this is gonna be so much fun.`` John laughed. Somewhere unkow loacation where is lonely mansion with something evil inside of it.... ``What is this place, why where are here?`` Asked Carl as he take good look around this forgotten place. ``This is where your last test begin and it will be easy one, you only need go inside...`` John says as he tap Carl rigth shoulder. ``...and be there some time and find golden monkey`` Emilia says as she tap Carls left shoulder. ``What?!`` ``Dont worry it will be easy, no hard at all. You go inside, circle place ups and `` ``Then come back for us, easy`` Emilia said as she push Carl towards mansion. ``Hey wait, what are you gonna do while i am inside that mansion?`` ``We gonna make our memos how your mission and success go`` John says while he forms two sunchairs with table which have lemonide and popcorn at it. ``How you gonna see my progress from here?`` Carl asked with his arms wide open. ``With magic you silly. Now shu, shu, inside you go.`` While Emilia wawed his hands like Carl would somelike house cat. ``This gonna be one of those days.`` Carl whisper himself as he walked to mansion door and goes inside. Welcome to mansion, freeeessshhh meeeaaat!!!!! ``I dont like this at all. My senses are going highwire. Like my senses try tell me there is something which want me dead, but i cant pinpoint where it comes from.`` Carl thinked in his mind as he taked firts good look around mansion hall. As Carl begin walk trough mansion hall, some beings watched his every move carefully... ``Look another stupid mortal has come here`` Said another being. ``Should we give him good scare or tell boss what we found here`` Asked another being. ``Why we do both?`` ``Sounds good`` As Carl walked trough corridor he would be sure that one of painting was following him with it eyes and he was sure he would hear some wierd noices around him. Carl begin lose his faith as he had no clue whrere this ``golden monkey`` was what John and Emilia had him find in mansion. After few ten minutes wandering he ended up room wich look like someone bedroom or was Carl thinked in his mind. He inspect room closely and music box got his intrest or would say his senses go highwire as he saw that music box. ``What hell is this? It just a box what harm it could do, but why my senses are going nuts for it?`` As curiosity gotted Carl better, he slowly walked towards music box as his heart beated like conco drum. Carl slowly reach it and it begin play sweet music.... As music begin play Carls senses calms and he himself relaxed too, but still it distrurbed his mind why this music box was emitthing so strong energy sicnature that he senses it from mansion main door. As Carl tkae deep breath and begin think this is just some John and Emilias prank for his test music suddenly stops. Carl quicly gets alerted and was ready to figth, but around him nothing happens, until child like laugh echoes around room. Carl slowly begin look around and see how wardrobe door opens with squeks sound and inside the wardrobe is little girl figure which smiles and gigles as it look Carl. In that moment Carl senses go highwire again and Carl literally runs out of room... ``Ohhh Heeelll Noooo!!!!```. Carl screams as he runs corridor and this little figure follows him... ``I wanna play`` Meanwhile outside of mansion John reads newspaper, while Emilia file hers nails. ``Can you believe that simpsons episode predict that Trump will be someday president of Unites States?`` ``No he will not be.`` Emilia replied as she look her nails. ``I bet ten dollars with you that he will be`` ``Deal and if he not you must buy new purse for me too`` ``Deal! Do you think that Carl is okey in there?`` ``He will be fine. Pour more lemonide for me, will you Johnny`` As Emilia look John with puppy eyes. Inside mansion Carl has hide himself one of larger chairs in living room as thi little girl figure search him around. ``No this can`t be, this is not how my life end here...wait minute i am nephilim? Why i am scared that little thing? Collect yourself man.`` Carl collect his courage and standed up from behind chair. ``There you are, play with me`` Replied figure as it begin charge towards Carl. ``Play with this`` Carl shouted as he formed ligth ball to his hand and throwed it to this thing. As ligth ball hitted figure it worked like stunner as figure stopped move. Carl hesitated first, but then walked closer to figure, which was shaking in the ground. As Carl inspect it, inside of Carl some strange pulse comes inside of him. It was like something wanted come out. But in that moment this figure laughed and then exploded relasing massive amount dark energy which throws Carl to wall. As Carl slowl rises up and this strange feeling like something pulsing inside of continues he saw two figures coming closer to him. ``So, how was our little present for you`` ``What demons here?`` ``Yes and after we have more fun with you, we will get you then back to hell.`` Laughed another demon. Before demons and Carl could do anythig, floor under them collapsed as it didn`t take pressure of last explosion. They all fell to basement to room where was one more demon. Carl quicly jumped up and called his powers to annihilate these demons, but third demon which was basement blast Carl to basement wall. ``Yes this is only lower class nephilim. Not much fighter i see, but with time he will be great asset in hells army`` Horde leader grunted. ``Are you pleased of our work boss?!`` Asked other demon. ``Not yet before you two the portal, while i take boy.`` Demons quicly rushed to do what their boss told to do. Horde leader begin walk towards Carl, who still lies ground. ``It not over YET!!`` Carl shouted as he jump and try hit incoming demon. Howewer horde leader only chucked as Carl punch hited him and didnt do even scrach to him. ``What?!`` ``You should learn difference at power..boy`` Horde leader laugh as he punch Carl back to wall and trough it to other room. ``Maybe i will knock out off good. It would be easier to get you hell without any problems`` Said Horde leader while begin charge energy ball. Carl was bad shape, wounds around his body, but still he was standing..barely. Carl looked back to demon who charged his energy attack and hope someone would come help or he could he do..something...it was that moment when pulsing feeling begin get stronger and stonger inside of Carl. As horde leader shoot energy ball towards Carl, Carl could feel how strange power flows inside of him and fueled him completely. With quicly move Carl puts his hand towards and stops demons energy attack. Power of Creator is active, power which havent seen in thousands years! With quicly energy charge Carl deflect demons energy attack back to horde leader who dodges attack, but it hits two demons who where doing portal and stop their working. ``What is this?`` Screams horde leader. Carl looks demons with serious expression as his wings finally sproud out and strange golden flame aura with sparkles. Outside mansion John and Emilia can also feel this and they look confused as ghost are escaping mansion. ``Fu** this shit, i am out here`` Some random ghost replies as it fly past John and Emilia. ``What is going on? Emilia replied while look confused. In mansion basement Carl charges toward horde leader and hit him with hard punch. ``This is impossible, how this punch hurt so much, you are only low level nephilim?`` Horde leader try punch Carl again, but this time Carl block it easily. Demon try again, but this time it slips and misses Carl as Carl delivers heavey punch to demons gut and sent him fly across room to others demons which where making portal. ``What is this, this doesnt make sense`` ``This is trick, its a trick!`` ``This is bad dream`` Carl walked closer to demons while they look Carl at horrivic expression in their faces. ``Golden monkey was a lie`` Said Carl before he relased massive flash of golden ligth. This caused demons to scream as they literally burned alive from inside and their crispy bodies falls to ground. After doing this Carl himslef too falls quicly to ground as his feeling disappears along side his golden aura. Carl is left moment in own toughs what happened, before John and Emilai rush to place. ``What the hell heppened here? Emilia ask confused. ``You tell me?`` Carl said as he looked John and Emilia. Back in save the nephilim organization base. ``So let me recap this. You found demons there inside mansion?`` Samantha asked with serious tone. ``Yes`` Carl replied nervously. ``Why there was even demons. I tough there should not be demons, only ghosts i am rigth?`` Azazel asked while looking John and Emilia. ``I swear that i didnt know about demons?`` John replied back nervously. ``Dont look at me. I didnt too know about them until, what happened Carl.`` ``That is another thing what intress me. What really happened to you Carl? What was that power?`` Azazel ask as he rises his eyebrows. ``Dont ask me! I just feeled pulsading feeling and then boom i can do that. But after that it just vanish. I am confused as you are and scared what hell is inside of me?`` ``Pulsading feeling, sounds kinky.`` Miranda says while licking hers lips. ``Not now Miranda.`` Emilia replied and kick her. ``Oww that hurts`` ``Girls, girls calm down. We need more time to inspect this power of Carl and what it really is. It could be dangerous or helpfull all of us. Do you know anything about this dear.`` Samantha replied and then looked asking expression towards Azazel. ``Not yet, i dont have clue wha this may be.`` ``Dont lie to me dear. I can see that you are hiding something form us.`` Samantha says and look serious expresssion towards Azazel. Azazel look Samantha with worried face short time, before opening his mouth. ``Lets say i might know what that is, but before i know sure i wont say it.`` ``Fine then, tell when you are sure. But John and Emilia!`` Samantha clared both them with murderous look. ``Yes mother!!`` Both replied and jumped to air. ``You putted out member to dangerous situtation and even more Carl was still training not fully ready for combat situtations. You both know better to check our training places before putting our memebers at them`` ``But mom`` ``Shus now. I must punish you like old times.`` ``Anything, but not that..`` Where John last words before Samantha snapped hers finger and both disappears from room. ``Where they go?`` Carl asked confused. ``Oh dont worry about them. This is just little lesson to them both.`` Samantha replied and smiled. ``Okey...one question tough? ``What is it dear?`` ``How i can get these wings back to hiding again?`` ``Hmm, good question, dear you know these better dont you?`` Azazel sigh for moment. ``Follow me kid, i will teach how you can retact them at will`` ``Thank y...`` ``Why would you hide them they are so beatufull and soft`` Miranda says while snugging herself against Carls white wings. Carl quicly jumps away from Miranda with scared expression. ``Who there girl, personal space!!!`` ``Alrigth lets go.`` Azazel graps Carl and teleport away leaving only Samantha and Miranda same room. ``Aww, they where so soft and i only wanted fondle them, They are also so beatifull as they are white`` As Miranda had hers day dream Samantha collects hers tough and these tough begin haunt her too.. ``Why they are white, i only know that heaven loyal angels has white wings. All nephilms has black wing because they are child of fallen angels. But Carl has human part too inside of him, which make him nephilim too, i gues? His power too, what hell is it?`` Samantha thinked herself as Miranda hold herself and begin speak lew things.. ``Ou girl!! Personal room!!!`` Their power to rule and destroy world. Shocking monster Nephilim! ``So Carl has unlock his secret power and reveal that he has white wings, which are unnatural to other nephilims. We shall see in future how others will think about Carl as his secret will reveal to him and to others. Happy Halloween everyone and dont miss next chapter of Tales of Nephilim; Circus is town`` Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts